


预备，国王

by ha_zc



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Arthurm, M/M, nereko, 先婚后爱, 演员真人梗, 现代王室, 老油条组
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc
Summary: 小糖块儿。哨向抓鬼写累了调剂一下





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 小糖块儿。哨向抓鬼写累了调剂一下

1.  
会议是凌晨结束的。内阁大臣Nereus从大门的阴影里一闪而过，冲着豺狼虎豹般的媒体群看了一眼，转头钻进了车子里。记者的闪光灯把他打得像在走T台一样，深灰色西装亮得像白色的，白发则直接曝了光，衬着红发鲜艳如血。Nereus笑和不笑差别不大，早年报纸上曾经有过投票，从一张偷拍的照片上猜猜看刚参加财政例会的我们的内阁助理大臣（当年还是助理）心情如何，明年的税率会不会调整。结果一周后报纸刊登了投票结果：选民们，这张照片的完整版是“内阁助理大臣Nereus正在看皇室办公室主管Vulko捡狗屎”。照片的画面延伸出去，Vulko撅着屁股伺候女王的宠物犬。所以，别妄图从Nereus脸上猜出什么来，民众们不如看看他的新外套，了解下今年的流行色。

Arthur Curry咬着矿泉水瓶子看平板上推送的新闻，从Nereus曝光过度的脑袋和颧骨一直到最下面的加粗大写字母：  
【Orm Marius无缘帝位】  
【现在恭喜Arthur Curry还太早】  
小字：  
【离婚支持率上升到73% 姑娘们每天都在为Orm殿下落泪】  
附图是Orm穿着背心短裤在国会大道上晨跑。

Arthur把空瓶捏扁了投进垃圾桶，提示音告诉他还有一刻钟淋浴换装，然后去军舰上晒足6个小时。Atlanna女王是故意的，她就是挑着日子的，Arthur断定。把他骗到祖国的西海岸晒太阳，然后告诉民众们Arthur要当下一任的国王了，Orm不能当国王或许仅仅因为他比Arthur小了几岁，但是他还有机会只要抓紧时间和Arthur离婚。  
真的搞不懂妈妈是怎么想的。  
一个君主制国家，好吧，一个2018年的君主制国家，岌岌可危四个字已经不足以形容这种老派又腐朽的政权制度了。偏偏亚特兰蒂斯得以幸免，因为女王Atlanna有两个儿子。一个凭借个人政绩跻身内阁，一个效力于海军超过10年，并且他们在一年半前完婚了，连带着完善了亚特兰蒂斯的同性婚姻制度，并且辐射到周边各国。  
祝Arthur Curry身体健康，只要Orm殿下不毒死他，亚特兰蒂斯的帝制还能再延续100年。

Orm跑完步回到家，朝门口的警卫点了点头快步走进大门，这个三面环海的小国家气候湿润四季如春，新家虽然修整完才两年不到，花园里年轻的苹果树们早已郁郁葱葱，再过不久就要冒出花芽了。Orm转头把雕花的玻璃门落锁，透过植物的缝隙看着门外几十年如一日的狗仔队们。他们本应该半小时后散去，毕竟大家看着Orm长大的也没多稀罕了，但是Arthur要当国王的消息一出来，Orm猜测他们得待到半夜里去。  
“Orm殿下我们永远支持你！”  
女粉丝举着标语牌声嘶力竭，落下了真挚的泪水。

Orm关上第二道百叶门，一边踢掉跑鞋一边看手机，略过抬头统一的公事邮件重新查了查今天的日程表。  
“哟~”的一声短讯飞了出来，Arthur打了个问号，以及一个长发女人的emoji。  
Orm心想他怎么知道妈妈是怎么想的他回复了两个问号。  
Arthur回得极快，一个啤酒杯。  
Orm皱着眉头回了他一坨屎。  
于是下一条讯息就是，Arthur的头像——对的他们兄弟两个拥有自己的专属emoji——加上一杯啤酒，空格，爱心符号，空格，Orm的头像加上一坨屎。  
“操。”  
Orm一边脱袜子往洗衣机里塞一边忍不住骂，他光着一只脚，脚趾踮在冰冷的瓷砖上，一边打字。  
“你不是去演习了？”  
Arthur回了一个柠檬水的图案，Orm好奇这次又是哪个议员中暑了。  
他们的手机是被调试过的，按理来说就算是已婚的王储都没有资格拥有个人隐私，所有的通话内容都有王室办公室监督。但是现在早已不是戴安娜时代了，Orm十二岁就拿回了主动权，亚特兰蒂斯第一个阅后即焚手机聊天软件还是他写的。他等了一会儿，一只脚出着汗一只脚被瓷砖冰得又湿又凉。Arthur发了一张照片过来，不知到他在哪个犄角旮旯拍的，军帽摘了，低着头，原本扎起来的头发散了几簇落下来，笑嘻嘻挑着眉手指比了个“山羊角”，照片上用荧光黄写着“才不要当国王”。Orm想了想，把湿透的背心往上拉了一点，一直拉到横膈膜那里，毕竟大清早露出胸部太不合时宜了。  
（*山羊角指momoa很喜欢比的666

一般来讲，如果看到人高马大的Arthur Curry低头用巨大的手指头猛戳手机的话，多半是在和他的丈夫聊天。大家都默认这一点，这也是“AO fans”——一个社交账号，全称皇家婚姻亲卫队——最喜欢发的组图之一。  
船上的手机信号不怎么样，加密图片加载得更慢。于是Arthur只能从Orm汗湿的皱着眉的脑袋看起，一直到他汗水淋淋的肚子，右手挡着镜头比了个中指，荧光紫的大写字体“滚回家离婚”。  
Arthur皱了皱眉，休息室的人正在告别冷气往外面走，他不得不快速重温了一边画面然后把手机按掉。就知道大清早不会有肉体福利，Orm Marius要和他离婚？为了操他妈的——对不起妈妈——王储资格？他都说了他不要当国王了！Arthur把头发重新扎好，重重戴上帽子，出去继续晒太阳去。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
Vulko站在桌边，低头看着刚刚到手还热乎的传真件，皱着眉。这到底是使性子还是来真的。

“怎么了？”Nereus低头缓缓地搓着雪茄。  
“Orm要和Arthur离婚。”Vulko抬头，心里念叨着不要再折磨他了。  
“Atlanna到底打的什么算盘？我已经是老骨头了，耗不起。”  
Nereus笑起来，把雪茄放到鼻子下面用力闻了闻，Vulko这里禁烟。就算是Atlanna亲自来，也照禁不误。  
“我可看不透她。”  
“你看不透？你说你看不透？”  
Nereus站起来，把揉了半天已经微微发温的烟塞回口袋，绕到Vulko背后，探过身在他耳朵旁边又低低说了一句，“你竟然敢这么说？”  
“什么意思？”Vulko不着痕迹往旁边躲了躲。  
“‘民间的私生子’，当年头刊报纸是这么写的没错吧，你愣是两小时之内把标题改了。女王的威望在你手里容不得半点亵渎是不是？”  
Nereus一向把Vulko的办公室当花园逛，他撩了撩盆栽的叶子，热心地帮忙喷起水来。  
“女王和Thomas Curry亲王是合法婚姻。”  
“好一个合法，假名也算合法？Vulko，你的狗鼻子一定是嗅到了什么。”  
Nereus抽出胸口的手帕，把叶子上的灰给擦了，转手丢进垃圾桶。  
Vulko低头看了眼垃圾桶，瞪小孩儿一样瞅了他一眼，“Orm允诺过你什么？”  
“我还缺什么？哈！答应娶Mera算不算？可惜她不肯。”  
“Atlanna一定早看穿了，你想当亚特兰蒂斯的岳丈。”  
“是啊，不管是Orm还是Arthur，随便哪个我都不吃亏。”Nereus夸张地摊摊手。  
“幸好Mera不肯。”  
“我倒是想过，要是我再坚持一下，她现在该是殿下了。丈夫是个同性恋？在王室这可算不上是什么事儿。”  
“Nereus！”  
“你着急什么，那是我女儿。”  
“我看着Mera长大的，”Vulko凑过来，危险地眯起眼睛，“有我在你没有机会当操蛋父亲！”  
“是啊是啊⋯⋯”Nereus任由Vulko快把鼻子顶到他下巴上，连往后让一让都没有，由着Vulko的呼气喷在他嘴唇上，“我倒是想来着，可是我的宝贝女儿，小人鱼⋯⋯她很小的时候你给她买了一屋子的小美人鱼Vulko你记得吗，我可舍不得她。”（*迪斯尼的小美人鱼比媚拉要晚出来其实）  
“那你现在又是干嘛？”  
“看戏。我倒是要看看这两个臭小子能闹出什么来，需要的话我可以推一把，”他笑了笑，把Vulko甩到前面的辫子拨到后面去，“往前一步是深渊，亲爱的。”

Vulko找上Arthur的时候他正在直升机上，周围一群准备跳伞的大兵。  
“什么？”Arthur大声嚷嚷。  
“Orm殿下起草了你们的离婚协议书。”  
“Orm？他⋯⋯”Arthur看了看四周，“在搞什么？”  
“快点回来Arthur，去安抚你的丈夫。”  
“15秒后我要从五千英尺往下跳。”  
“只要还有口气你就赶快给我回来！”  
Arthur把耳机摘下来扔给旁边的士兵，带头跳了下去。  
“操你的，Orm！”  
脏话被风吹走了。

Orm开完了今天的会，下午又去了趟排练现场。亚特兰蒂斯每年两场大型音乐节，每季度无数中小型音乐节，Orm至少承包掉其中的一场，所有收入——主要是富豪捐赠——全部纳入家族慈善基金会，用于老年护理和癌症研究。不过媒体都希望，Orm最好在40岁之前再单独搞一个毛发健康基金会，他们实在害怕英俊的王储有一天会走海那边那位的老路（*英国王室心里一抖），也算是为本国秃子们谋福利吧，不过这个都是后话了。  
今年气候不好，本该渐渐被日光浴一族入侵的海滩现在只有稀稀落落几群孩子在捡螃蟹。阴雨一直不断，除了军演的海岸，整个大陆都被喷洒着毛毛细雨，音乐节的排练现场充满了白色塑料布。Orm旁听督导的指挥，谁都不知道这片云什么时候走，草地已经被浸湿了，一些紧急预案要执行起来了。口袋里的手机震了一下，聚精会神的Orm一个激灵，然后又连着震了几下。  
【快回家】  
【没带钥匙】  
【指纹锁怎么坏了？】  
【我们还没离婚呢！】

 

说起来，未来皇帝们的婚房其实是早年的夏宫，一座非常舒适的小城堡，除了前门给狗仔和记者们留了足够的空间，剩下的全部被绿荫围绕着，周围没有高建筑完全没法偷拍。Atlanna当时拨给他们这栋房子的时候引发了民众的议论，有人说她接受不了兄弟结婚这种荒唐事，把他们发配得远远的，又有人说Atlanna心疼两个儿子，要知道，整个亚特兰蒂斯最美好的几段皇室婚姻几乎都发生在这里。

“Arthur Curry，举起手来。”Orm收起伞。  
他的丈夫举起手，然后又放下来一点，让殿下好好欣赏。  
“你在哪里把自己搞成这样的？”  
Arthur的手指不同程度的轻微灼伤，闻起来一股草药味儿，难怪开不了门。  
“我说是食堂火灾你信吗？”  
Orm一边打开门，一边疑惑地瞥了他一眼。Arthur勉强咧嘴笑了笑，他丈夫要和他离婚来着他丈夫要和他离婚来着，他心里打着拍子反复念叨这两句。  
“欢迎回家！Arthur少将！”外面的狗仔里有人喊。  
Orm打开了门，回头看了眼，他都不知道自己在看什么，然后转头示意。Arthur摘下军帽，辫子散开了挂在肩膀上，低头和Orm接了个吻，彼此磨了磨嘴唇。  
“姜汁汽水。”Arthur舔舔舌头，说。  
Orm白了他一眼，先进了屋。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
Orm把雨伞放进伞桶，背包扔到地上，他的穿着打扮完全不像是个王位继承人。皇室一直都是如此经营的，平日里比大学生还简朴，重要场合一打扮起来，整个亚特兰蒂斯都为之满心骄傲。

Arthur把军帽夹在腋下，一边看着他的丈夫穿过房间坐进沙发里，一边慢悠悠地摘手套，肚子里翻滚着措辞。Orm则状似悠闲地翘起一条腿，看着对面那个人在阴影和光线的交替下一步一步走过来，整个忽明忽暗。Arthur穿军装的样子，挺拔、漂亮，有些衣服似乎就是为有些人特意定制的，宽肩、窄胯、饱满的肌肉，那么长的腿，还有披散在肩章上的卷发和密密的胡子。他似乎没歇着急赶过来的，Vulko动作太快了。  
Arthur把摘下的一只手套扔进帽子里，随随便便丢到桌子上。  
“别把书压坏了。”Orm抱怨。  
Arthur只是耸耸肩，他已经晒得比老Thomas还要黑，真奇怪女王的基因到底去哪儿了。他解着领口的扣子，一边咬着另一只手套的指尖，转头四处张望了一下，现在算是特殊时期，天晓得哪扇门背后躲着办公室的人，随时出来要跟他谈离婚细节。

“慢一点……”Orm突然悠悠地开口，指挥他。  
Arthur脚步一停，眼睛在阴影里闪了闪，然后开始配合着缓缓地解开外衣的扣子，把衬衫从长裤里拉出来也解开，露出里面已经汗湿的背心，一大块透明的湿印子在胸口上，隐约可见里面的纹身。他慢慢晃到Orm面前，骄傲地撅着上嘴唇俯视他，解开了皮带扣……  
而通常情况下，不管是白天或者别的什么时候，Orm都是要的。

 

Arthur一条腿跪在沙发上，把Orm锁在他和沙发之间。就算是雨天，旁边的彩色玻璃窗还是透进了五彩的光，于是他就追着那些光斑一口一口啄着，这一口是金色的、下一口是紫色的，镶着金绿色的边。Orm的手指还在忙着和Arthur的皮带纠缠，嘴里被塞着剩下的那只手套，用门齿叼着，已经被口水沾湿了。  
Arthur把Orm的衬衣扯开两颗扣子，就着那一点缝隙，从前面探进去往后绕到腰上，随后沿着脊椎一直往上，往肩胛骨摸去。手指在汗湿的背脊上滑得很快，像一条温血的蛇，Orm不得不紧紧贴着Arthur，军服上的扣子嵌进了胸口的肌肉里，他从额头到脖子全都红了起来。

Arthur侧头含了口Orm的耳廓，嘴唇和舌头配合着重重嗦了一口耳垂。紧接着，Orm觉得什么粗糙坚硬的东西被突然戳进了他的裤子里。  
“Arthur！”他惊叫了出来。  
“解释下，亲爱的……解释下。”  
Arthur从容退出，他抽走手套扔到一边，站直了把裤子扣好。  
“去安抚你的丈夫”，Vulko是这么说的没错，但不是现在。Arthur决定先“教训”一下他的丈夫，要是往后退50年他都有资格用皮带抽Orm的屁股了。

Orm整个人乱七八糟的，鬓角被舔湿了混着汗水发着光，衣服皱着，膝盖被打得很开。  
这套沙发早就毁了，刚结婚时就毁了，就连Orm也完全不介意在上面留下任何体液了。他现在这幅样子，基本上就是等着被上，小别何止胜新婚，这是一开始的打算。  
Orm恨恨地咬着牙，从后背抽出一个纸卷，边角都有点湿了，是他提的那份离婚协议书。他捏着那卷纸，好像刚才Arthur往他的胃打了一拳一样。

Arthur只穿了背心和长裤，赤着脚走来走去给自己沏茶。结婚后他跟着Orm学会了喝茶，和以前的兄弟自嘲说在“学着进化”。  
“那么……来真的？”  
Arthur端着茶碟把茶杯往嘴唇边送，姿势看起来没有半点毛病，即使看起来十分违和，脱了军装他看起来野蛮得像个部落首领。  
“你要当国王了Arthur。”  
“妈妈退位了才能轮到，早着呢。”  
“不是我。她选的你，不是我。”  
Orm已经拉好了衣服，他坐在沙发上的样子简直像在诊所咨询婚姻问题。  
【医生，我头痛，睡不着，饥渴但硬不起来，我的丈夫背叛我，我妈妈不喜欢我】，然后躲到洗手间大哭。Orm常常因为自己的胡思乱想而起鸡皮疙瘩，但是他一点都不表现出来。

“你都在想些什么，Ormi？你明知道，整个亚特兰蒂斯都是你的，”Arthur走过去，居高临下地用空出来的手捏捏他的下巴，被甩开了，“和谁当皇帝没关系。况且我不要。”  
他坚持掰过Orm的下巴，Arthur回忆Vulko教他的那些皇宫把戏，怎么诚挚地看着对方。他蹲下来，杯子放到地上。  
“这可由不得你。”Orm看着他丈夫的下巴。  
“你和妈妈谈过吗？”  
“都登出来了！”  
Arthur站起来，往后退靠在柜子上，脸落在阴影里默默看着Orm。  
那张协议书的复印件扭曲着躺在地毯上，上面写着离婚后Arthur可以继续保留亲王头衔，还有些别的但他都略过去了。这样一来，Orm还是第一顺位继承人，因为Atlanna和Thomas复婚后并没有把Arthur的头衔提上来，即使他是长子。  
Orm要当国王，他的前面除了Atlanna不能有别人，即使是Arthur。他从小到大接受的教育就是怎么当一个国家的执行者，把王位拱手让人？这种屈辱是万万受不得的。   
妈妈到底要干嘛？Arthur看着气鼓鼓又满脸落寞的Ormi。【她选的你，不是我】，真要命，可我选的是你！Arthur抬头看着天花板，头痛得很。

*女王先和亚瑟他爸私奔用假名结的婚（被维克偷偷改成真名）➡️被逮回去正式结婚生下奥姆➡️和奥姆他爸离婚后和亚瑟他爸复婚。这篇里奥姆有爸爸，只是没有什么存在感XD


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
雨停了，玻璃窗上的雨滴在沉默的Orm的侧脸上印下一个一个小圆点。Arthur靠着柜子坐在地上看着他，觉得他随时会像个水泡一样破裂。

Orm第一次见到Arthur是在学院的庆祝会上。当时他已经知道自己有一个这样的哥哥了，但是并没有机会见面，他们对于彼此来讲，不过是八卦报纸上的一串名字——不带中间名的那种，再加上Vulko记事本上的一个代号——A和O。这个A当时被送去夏威夷驻军地已经好几年了，这次是回来过寒假的。  
都被王室和贵族们占领的学院，老实说，也没有什么稀罕的。厕所也脏、伙食也差、图书馆也要抢位子，酒吧更是除了吧台够结实什么都烂。已经毕业的校友们重新穿上当年的校服（有些已经穿不下了），很多人的脸孔都不年轻了，离开校园后的生活比紫外线还要毁皮肤。他们一群群地围着小圆桌喝掺了酒的果汁，就像围着糖水瓶进食的蜂鸟一样，只等着午夜的钟声响起。学院的老规矩，到时候大灯全部灭掉，老式的红绿蓝射灯会照亮酒吧中心的舞池，穿着清凉的男士们和女士们——当然也是学生，将鱼贯而出，让观众们评出国王和皇后。

Arthur很靠后才出来，从地上的垃圾来看狂欢已经进入尾声。在他前面刚刚一群高个儿长腿女孩子们走过，比基尼很保守渔网裙也挺落伍，但是观众们捧场地嗷嗷叫，毕竟这只是个慈善小节目，往东开车10分钟就能看到质量上佳的脱衣舞表演，何苦非来这里，酒又差。舞台上已经静了有几分钟了，下面的人又在凑头喝饮料了，没人注意到十几个人贴着墙根偷偷地上了舞台，直到他们被突如其来的大吼声和跺脚声惊得差点吞掉吸管和橄榄。  
Orm就是差点被吸管呛死的苦主之一，但是他和其他人一样根本来不及抱怨，噎在嗓子里的脏话憋了有半分钟才缓缓地吐出来，“操……”。这里我们得分清，“操！”和“操……”的语感还是大不一样的。整个酒吧沸腾起来，所有人都跟着跺脚用手拍桌子，呼哨声几乎掀破房顶，从来没有人能抵挡得住HAKA的魅力。  
Arthur并没有当成那天的国王，但是他披散着头发裸着上身大喊大叫的模糊照片被刊登在隔周的早报上，因为Orm把他宝贵的一票投给了这个“A”。这一连串意外迫使着Vulko不得不提前把Arthur拎到民众眼前，让大家都瞅瞅Atlanna的“私生子”成年后长什么样儿，这个消瘦干瘪的中年人同时告诉他，是时候学习怎么当一个王子了。  
惊讶于他身份的何止是亚特兰蒂斯的民众。两周后Orm一边往外套上别配针一边还在心里嘀咕：这个Arthur为什么和照片上的小卷毛看起来完全不一样，他得陪着去机场送别。Arthur老老实实绑着发髻，耳朵被冷风吹得通红，笔挺地站在旋梯边，他这辈子第一次坐私人飞机。直到上飞机前Orm才礼节性地上前和他握了一下手，狗仔队说这对半血兄弟甚至视线都没对上。一个小时后下届国王人选的赌彩就出炉了，奸商一直赚到今天。

“被你打了个措手不及，妈妈本来准备等我复员才彻底公布消息的。”  
回忆总会被罩上一层堪比Instagram滤镜的薄纱——Arthur至今坚持当年Orm的头发完全是银白色的，笑的时候鼻子会好看地皱起来。  
“Atlanna为什么藏着你？”Orm问。  
“因为已经有你了，亚特兰蒂斯人看着你这个小王子长大的。”  
“坏消息晚来比早来好？”  
“流言蜚语不会因为对象是孩子就有所收敛，他们希望……希望我们能足够大到能处理好一切。”  
“处理的办法就是兄弟结婚？好一个大笑话Arthur，整个大陆都在笑我们。”  
“让他们笑去！我们很好。”  
“不好！”Orm孩子气地拍着坐垫。  
“你有我，你有妈妈……”  
Arthur连忙爬过去，轻轻摸着Orm的脸。他现在倒是希望自己演技高超，能让Orm瞬间放宽了心，和以前一样，假装没消气其实趴在他肩膀上偷偷用手指卷他的头发。  
“妈妈是你的，我不过是个政治产物。”Orm不为所动。  
“她很爱你。”  
“她让你当国王。”  
又绕回了原地。

“我把王位给你，到手就给你。”Arthur往后坐到自己的脚后跟上，他开始烦躁了。  
“Atlanna让你当国王。”Orm百折不挠地重复着。  
“她有她的理由，别为难妈妈，Ormi！你要什么我给你什么，”Arthur几乎是祈求了，“你还是要跟我离婚？”  
“你不觉得这段婚姻可笑吗，Arthur？”  
“可笑？可笑什么？”Arthur胡乱地挥了挥手，“王室办公室过来谈的，Vulko亲自问的，你没拒绝，”Arthur着急又愤怒，“你说‘好’，Orm，我没记错的话，你在你的账号上发了一个‘Y’！”  
全网络他妈的都沸腾了。  
“那个老鱼精问我，要王位还是要自由！我只有两个选择！”  
“你和我结婚怎么没有自由了！”  
争吵陷入了混乱，他们都忘记到底为了什么了。

“三次Arthur，我和你才约会了三次，每次Vulko和操他妈的Nereus都在场！”  
“我们短讯联系了很久。”  
“那个不算。”  
Orm低下头，挫败地说。不算。他要的恋爱和婚姻不是这样的，虽然他知道电影小说都是骗人的但也不是这样的。他们该从对视开始、互相挑逗骚扰，吵架和好，再吵架再和好，因为各种小事偷摸摸去网上搜索类似于什么“约会几次才能上床”。Orm不觉得由王室办公室一起参与的婚姻算什么东西，他又算是什么东西，一张盖着亚特兰蒂斯水印的策划表吗？

“我很小就喜欢你了。”Arthur说完竟然红了红脸。  
“住嘴Arthur。”  
Orm正在重新鼓起骄傲和尊严，他要夺回自己，夺回王位！他不允许Arthur打岔。  
“我真的很小就……”  
当年Thomas独自带着Arthur生活，每天为了生计起早贪黑，Arthur很小就习惯了自己睡觉，他会在临睡前打开电视看一会儿访谈节目。那一年恰逢Orm三岁生日，第一次被带到公众场合，电视上都在说他。金发碧眼，说像个娃娃简直是在侮辱他，Arthur觉得Orm就像女孩子玩具箱里镶着宝石的珍珠项链。他目不转睛地盯着电视，主持人的话都没听进去。  
“我对我爸说，我要你，我以后非得娶你。”  
“我的老天。”Orm捂了下额头，颧骨在手心后面烫了起来。  
“我以为你是个女孩子……”Arthur有点不好意思地说。  
“让你失望了，”Orm语带嘲讽地说，“你想娶的是你同母异父的弟弟。”  
“而我成功了！”  
“操你，Arthur……操你！”

Orm攥紧拳头，一下子就扑了上去，你说他是怒急攻心也好，是恼羞成怒也好，总之他一下子就扑了上去。Orm的身手令人惊叹得好，Arthur一时间扛不住，被带着直接一个跟头翻出了沙发。嘭地一声巨响，沙发往后翻到在地上，而Orm骑在Arthur的胯上，一条腿紧紧锁着他的胳膊。  
“去它的狗屁国王！我只是想和你结婚！”Arthur在被锁喉前吼他。  
Orm动了一下，爬了起来，他迅速穿上外套头也不回地出去了。卫兵都听到了应该，即使离大门很远但是那么一声巨响他们肯定听到了，说不定狗仔们也听到了。Orm目不斜视，他得离开这里，就算是前路铺满铁钉他也要离开，他快要喘不过气了。

前路上真的有铁钉，Orm猛然想起今天是海洋保护游行日，主干道周围的小路都架了路障，地上铺了扎满钉子的履带。Orm愣在原地，巡逻的护卫跑着过来，说人群快过来了，请他离开这里回到安全的地方。  
“老天爷都帮你……Arthur……”  
Orm想找个地方喝一杯，但9点前这条街只能喝到咖啡。他转头往回走，绕过回家的路，独自去了趟便利店。

*要王位还是要自由。大概意思就是，如果各自找伴侣会陷入兄弟相残，要么当国王要么当阶下囚。骨科 is peace！（喂


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
Orm知道躲哪儿都没有用，狗仔分分钟就能把自己给嗅出来，他知道，他懂得，他已经习惯了。他只是需要一点点独处的时间，那栋房子不行，哪儿哪儿都有Arthur的影子，Orm需要10分钟，5分钟也行啊。让他喘口气。  
Orm肩上背着亚特兰蒂斯王子的身份，如果母亲和海那边的那位一样长寿的话，可能得背上一辈子。他一点都不觉得苦累，他喜欢这样，喜欢肩负重任，喜欢和下议院那群老匹夫老婆娘们吵架，他喜欢亚特兰蒂斯的未来掌握在他的手里——至少是一大部分在他手里。  
亚特兰蒂斯的皇室教育可不是让你当个贵重漂亮的背景墙，这是个辉煌过的小国家，资源丰富、地理位置优渥，就像一大块新鲜的鱼腩，谁见了都忍不住嘴馋，所以每一届的国王或者女王都骁勇狡猾，Orm自然也深谙其道。他今天只是……有点累。Arthur是他烦恼的唯一来源，愚蠢又执着，他绑着他，让他狠不了心离开他。至少，有他在身边，Orm觉得自己的左胸口还是暖的。

 

Orm躲在一栋废弃的石屋后面，靠着长满青苔的墙看着海岸。  
他把酒瓶从纸袋里拿出来，用零钱买的，大清早就在宅邸和未来的国王疑似吵架然后出走买醉这种事情，最好不要被记在信用卡账单上。  
太阳很艰难地在雨云后面跟着跑，雨要停不停的样子，细密地像温室喷淋，Orm和Arthur的第一次约会就在皇家植物园的温室。不能占用民众的观赏时间，Vulko贴心地安排在闭馆日，当然了他也很贴心地跟在一旁，手里还拿着记录板，就像动物园的管理员，Orm听说中国人培育熊猫的时候会记录每一次的交配细节。还有阴魂不散的Nereus一直站在一大簇异国蕨后面，像老式录像带里的变态杀手。

他们具体聊了些什么Orm不大记得了，多半是从亚特兰蒂斯的海岸线防卫和海盗问题开始。但是他还记得Arthur的样子和一些小细节。他当时才从边防回来不久，头发重新留长，维京人一样编了几根小辫子，Arthur一开始有点被皇室的阵势吓到了，Orm觉得他每次回头仿佛随时都要拔枪一样。但是Arthur很快就适应了，他们后来偏离了国防话题，他带着Orm在雨林里快速穿梭，突然在一大丛植物旁边停下来，偷情一样躲着跟踪者，那些肥厚宽阔的叶尖还在滴水，空气温暖湿润到有点让人窒息。Arthur人中出着汗，微微低着头瞧他，他冲他笑，他说他从来没想过会有这天，说Orm可爱得像块摆在盘子里的奶酪条。然后Orm就打他了，Arthur痛苦地抱着胃却大笑起来，把Vulko都给招来了。  
他们事后拒绝回答皇家办公室的询问，很多年后传记记者会瞎猜这一段，没人会想到奶酪条上的。  
他记得当时自己穿了一件白衬衫，上面错落地绣着几只金黄色的蜜蜂，很适合植物园。就算他嘴硬不愿承认，但是Orm是特意准备过的，他还真的……挺欢天喜地的去和他哥哥约会来着。  
【可怎么就像奶酪条了！】

Atlanna如果不偏心就好了！Orm生气地看着剩下的酒。  
其实小报上的文章从来都没有出过错，那些吸血鬼们洞悉一切，他们就是太明白又爱说出来所以永远只能写小报：  
这一百年里议会不会同意让Arthur提爵的，他们回避女王的风流史，比回避地球温度上升还要积极，于是Atlanna便要求让长子当国王，这个可没法反驳她还在位呢，而她明知道Orm可以提离婚这样Arthur什么都得不到。她是在给议会台阶下，也是在考验他和Arthur的……爱情？他们有爱情吗？Orm歪着头，太阳露出一个角下一秒就收回去了。离婚支持率上升到多少来着？小报还赌过他们的床笫之私，就像在赌笼子里的熊猫今天有没有交配过。  
Orm有生之年一定要冲他们扔一次用过的保险套！  
Arthur如果不是他兄弟就好了，Orm有点醉了，伤心地想。这样他就不会来和他抢王位。Arthur如果是个普通人就好了，Orm又喝了一口，希望他不会介意皇家办公室陪同约会，可能会被吓到不举。  
Arthur如果是他弟弟就好了！这样什么问题都没了！但是Orm并不觉得他那个躲到乡下养蜜蜂的父亲有什么特殊魅力可以先吸引到他的母亲。  
糟透了。  
Orm把酒放到一边，连酒精都解决不了那么多难题。

 

就是他刚才过来的那条路上，有轻微的爆破声响起，Orm朝那边看，一团枚红色的烟雾冒了起来，还有蓝色的，紧接着是黄色的。今天是海洋保护游行日，却没有人来亲自看一看这片大海，他们忙着吵架、闹腾。就像他一样……

Orm把酒瓶放回纸袋，把压在最底下的杏仁片罐子掏出来放到最上面，还有一包泡可可用的小棉花糖。他低着头，恨不得把头伸进纸袋里一样做着手脚，终于都摆弄好了才抬起头来，看到Arthur就在离他不远的地方。  
Arthur在马路边上停下来，他犹豫了一秒，如果后面跟着的狗仔们抓住这个机会，会拍到Orm脸上的彷徨和心碎，还有一种等待被人接回家的小孩子才会有的快要哭出来的期待。  
Arthur很快迎了上来，他接过纸袋子，搂着Orm的腰和他轻轻接了个吻。他的头发上蒙了一片雨雾，脖子上还有刚才被Orm勒出来的红印，自己涂的遮瑕膏，颜色选黄了。Orm半靠在他胸口上，一边往回走一边把杏仁片从袋子里掏出来，打开盖子让Arthur抓着吃。他往回指海边，什么都没说，Orm的喉咙有点发梗说不出话来。但是Arthur看懂了，他点点头，音量足够被狗仔听到的抱怨着路障那边满是烟味，明明海那么美。  
他们像往常一样从狗仔堆里穿过，根据法律他们不被允许触摸皇室成员，也不被允许近距离使用闪光灯。  
Orm掏出那包棉花糖，他就像是大清早去采购甜点配料一样，只不过回家路上因为游行日而起意去看了看海。Arthur陪着他往回走，抱着纸袋的手上，结婚戒指显眼得发着光。  
狗仔里最讨人厌的那一群挤在后面大声问：“请问会提出离婚吗！”  
没有人回答他。  
Orm翻着袋子里的棉花糖，终于找到了赠送的拼图贴片，他冲着Arthur很快笑了一下低头把拼图塞口袋里，并把眼睛里的那点酸胀用力压回去。

 

Arthur沉默地煮了咖啡，加了一瓶盖酒，最后盖上厚厚一层棉花糖。他把马克杯挪到Orm面前，手撑着台面。沙发已经被放回原位，一切如旧，好像什么都没发生过，Orm猜离婚协议书多半喂了厨余机。  
他喝了一半，不甘心地用舌头够着没有完全融化的棉花糖们，Arthur没好气地把杯子夺回来，递给他一把勺子。Orm喝完了，这样差不多一半酒都是他喝的，他可以发酒疯，可以醉，可以耍赖。他叼着勺子，满屋子转，撅着屁股翻东翻西。

他们两个都知道他要找什么。Arthur拉了他一把，被挣脱了，又拉了一把，带了怒气，Orm一下子没挣开，自由的那只手还在锲而不舍地翻开沙发的坐垫。  
Arthur压着火吼了一声，把他一下子压在沙发上。Orm的腿别扭地折着，被压得不能动弹。  
“撕了！没了！被我烧了！你再敢提一次看看！”  
Orm只是翻着眼睛看着他，Arthur恼怒地开始吻他，他心里发誓要啃破他的嘴角，让记者们拍个够！  
但是Orm主动伸出了舌头，他搂着Arthur的脖子，因为体位不正艰难地吞咽着。Arthur不放开，手把衣服下摆从裤子里拉出来，伸进去紧紧扣着Orm的背。Orm几乎挂在他身上，他们不管窗帘是不是拉上了，让他们拍去，瞎了他们的狗眼才好！衣服一件件落在地上，被踢着踩着，最后一只袜子落在卧室门口。

Arthur一肚子火没处去，可他看到抱着纸袋的Orm时忘记自己为什么要生气了。他大概、可能、或许并不在乎，但是他只有他了。Arthur觉得要是他都不爱他，Orm会变成块石头，小美人鱼雕像那种，坐在海边，守护着亚特兰蒂斯，坚决而……麻木。  
他把他推倒在床角，Orm因为酒精而浑身发烫，穴口像温过的烈酒杯。他把脸埋在床单里，闷声叫着、喘着，他咒骂着Arthur，诅咒他的器官他的手指他的舌头和眼睛。Arthur只稍稍用力一推，Orm就完全扑倒在床铺里，他跪起来一副要逃跑的样子，被Arthur抓着胸口拉了回来。  
“我恨你！”他喊着，扩张得还不够，Arthur却已经等不及了，肿胀的蘑菇头滚烫地抵在入口。  
“不，”他吻他颈后的骨节，一口咬在肩膀的肌肉上，“你不会……”  
Orm岔了气，只进去一半就哽咽着叫起来，“Arthuuuuuuuur！别，别……我的天……”  
他也被箍得发疼，进退两难地趴在Orm背上，撑着床铺的手臂有点发抖。  
“操，就不该让你喝酒！”  
“明明不是我的错！”  
“就不该由着你发疯！”  
“都怪你！”  
“嘘……放松，我的爱，小奶酪，放松，你要夹断我了……操！”  
“夹断算了！”  
Orm说着狠话，却涨得直抖。他要坏掉了，Orm心里快活地想，直发抖。

Arthur俯身贴着他，用体重压着他讨吻，他也给了，别扭着别着脑袋口水拉成了丝。他两只大手揉着他的骨盆和腰，一路往上，Orm忍不住弓起来好让指尖能触摸到一点胸口，Arthur揉得很用力，Orm很快就软成一滩水，他掰开他的骨盆，借着一记让人几乎窒息的吻，把自己全部推了进去。  
他们歇了一会儿，慢慢适应饱胀感，Orm被压得直打酒嗝。  
然后Arthur动了起来，他把Orm从床的边角几乎一直推到中间，操得他快要哭起来。酒精真的不行，Orm模模糊糊地想，不能再这样了，真的不行。  
最后他们回归到传统的传教士式，Orm手撑在Arthur胸口上，手心被他的心跳捶打得直发麻，他用腿夹着他的背，头往后仰着，万分痛苦一样紧咬着牙，眼泪一直滑下来落到枕头上，肚子上星星点点都是自己飞溅的体液。一直到Arthur吼着抖了一下，他把体重全部压在Orm身上，心跳声被压在耳朵下，吵闹得惊人。Orm的腿从他背上滑下来，一点点力气也没有了。Arthur叹口气，焦距不稳地看着尽在咫尺起伏不停的胸口上的一点，撅起嘴唇亲了一口。

夏宫有十二间卧室，Arthur放弃一塌糊涂的床铺，抱着Orm挪到隔壁那间，他还拖着一只枕头，半瞌睡着契而不舍怎么都不肯放。  
Orm的左手摊在耳朵边上，睫毛还湿漉漉的累得睁不开眼，Arthur把毯子拉好，忍不住吻了吻他的手心。  
“别把戒指还给我，Ormi，永远别……”  
他一簇头发掉在他手指间，Orm收起拳头握住，翻了个身蜷起来，微凉的脚趾贴在Arthur的肚子上。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
接近傍晚的时候Arthur醒了，他有点惊讶自己竟然躺在隔壁的卧室里，一秒后想起了一切。  
夏宫的洒扫维护自然有内务的人安排，日常饭菜和衣物清洗都是他们自己来，但王子们其实很少在家。Arthur多少还有点普通人意义上家的概念，Orm这方面的认知几乎为零，办公室是家，宿舍是家，房车是家，帐篷也是家，没什么差别。和Arthur相比他是常驻夏宫的那个，但是Arthur发现Orm只会做健身餐并且有条毯子就能睡。他把结婚礼物里一套来自东欧的花瓶留了下来没有存到库房里，对于童年时期妈妈来过又走了的Arthur来说，花瓶或许就代表着家，只有安定下来才会愿意去伺候这些易碎的漂亮东西。可是Orm任由它们缩在桌角，Arthur只能幻想很多很多年之后，两个老头子哆哆嗦嗦地学插花了。

这个套间里的床褥有一股香味，两个都是军人出身，万万不会去用铃兰。Arthur被熏得胸闷，侧头把鼻子塞进Orm下巴和脖子的接缝处深深吸了一口，然后起身时被拽得“嗷”了一声。  
王子殿下的手指间还缠着他的一簇头发，Orm因为被牵扯到而烦躁，他把自己蜷成一团，像自我保卫中的穿山甲什么的，要是掀开毯子，或许还有机会看到布满鳞甲的尾巴一摇一摆的。Arthur俯下身从他手指缝里抢救出发尾甩到背后，他亲了亲Orm露出来的肩膀，把毯子拉上来一直盖到他耳朵上。Orm的脸颊上是温暖的粉红色，和之前醉酒的潮红不同，Arthur定定看了会儿，直到Orm把耳朵尖也缩进毯子里。他傻笑了一声，低头亲了亲他搁在枕头上的左手，舌头在戒指上和手指根上绕了一圈，他的家就在这个小小指环上。Orm手指动了动，算是摸了摸他的脸和鼻梁，最后连手都缩进毯子里，滚到Arthur睡热的那一块，彻底不理他了。

 

Arthur回到原来的房间，被里头冲人的交合气味激得直皱眉。他洗了个澡，呲牙搓着肩背上被抓出来的小破口，王子殿下的指甲该修了！Arthur下了飞机就过来了，马不停蹄根本没停过，原本修剪整齐的胡须旁边冒了很多很多胡渣出来。他一边剃胡子一边绕过Vulko从实习生那里要到了Orm今天的行事历，瞄了一眼会议时间再瞄了一眼与会者，嘴角垮了下来。

前路漫漫，内阁总会再搞点什么的，这次是选王储，下次或许就是要孩子了。王室人丁凋零，到底是从旁系里找继承人还是别的，他们可能因此修改法律，变着法儿地要把两人的基因保留下来，亚特兰蒂斯恐怕继兄弟结婚后，会再次冒大不韪搞出首个王室代孕来。  
Arthur挠着胡茬，糊了一点泡沫，把没有剃干净的地方用剃刀重新刮一下。就像这胡子，永远没个头，人死了躺在棺材里，都还能再长。  
这群人都是有野心的，想学其他国家那样，架空王室权力从搞垮继承人开始，这一届不行就搞下一届，女王死了就搞儿子们。他们其实都挺怕Orm，态度强势激进不说吵起架来嗓门还大，下议院个个都犯咽喉炎。他们也挺怕Arthur，见着面只会啰啰嗦嗦跟他烦军备，Arthur不吵架，长得凶但连只鹦鹉都吵不过，他只要把每年打击海盗的次数报上去他们就瘪了。  
所以，还有什么比两个王子窝里斗更好看的了？

Arthur把Orm的手机拿回隔壁，放到床头柜上，他隔着毯子亲了亲大概是腰的凹陷，把台灯打开调到最暗。  
该去求求Atlanna下次做决定前跟他们商量下，人性没那么值得试探，大家都不好受。要是和Orm两个一起，再加上Thomas，Atlanna一定得心软。他转念又想到或许这是亚特兰蒂斯王室的某种考验，毕竟连爸爸都默许了一个字没有提，毕竟不是谁都有资格去领导一个王国，血统算个屁。说起来Atlanna也是各中翘楚，不知道这次随堂测验他们两个得了几分？

 

底楼惯用的小厨房外是一小块日式风格的庭院，竹影稀疏，有几个镜头常驻在那边。游行的烟雾还没有散去，什么时候才能像禁烟一样禁止在公共场所放彩色烟雾弹？循环器的红灯一直在跳，Arthur索性把它给关了。倒也不像会愈演愈烈的架势，目的地不是在皇宫就是在纪念碑，去年一群人脱光了往身上倒墨水假装是虎鲸，今年不晓得怎么搞。一般来讲不管是什么游行王室都不出面，说也是错不说也是错，倒是不妨碍狗仔们翘首以待，他们总是很期待例外的，看到Arthur探头探脑就在那里按快门。  
Orm大概是算好在烤箱发出蜂鸣的时候下楼来，穿好了晚上开会的衣服，外套挂在胳膊上一边走一边翻袖扣盒，挑了一套哑光的。Arthur张开双臂，他一手戴着隔热胶套一手拿着锅铲，Orm很嫌弃地避开他腰上的围裙，和他碰了碰嘴唇，突然满意地摸了摸他的脸颊，胡渣没了还扑了须后水。他们不谈那张协议书，让它烂在Vulko的记事本里发黄吧，或许会在某个懒散的午后，Orm可以嘴硬地表示并没有作废随时都再派的上用场。  
至于现在，允许他感谢Arthur没有放开他，以及感谢上帝赐予我们食物。

Arthur不算放假，完成了Vulko的任务【安抚你的丈夫！】，他得去探望那个在军舰上中暑的老倒霉蛋，去年也是他，该安排退休了。  
他把Orm送走，离别免不了亲吻，他们避开镜头交缠了两次舌头，像打乒乓一样每人一次发球。Orm在衣摆的遮掩下偷偷用手指勾了勾Arthur的裤腰，性不能解决一切问题，但如果问题已经被解决了，简直像甜点后的咖啡，或者咖啡后的甜点一样，让人欲罢不能。

“请问您怎么看女王的安排？”狗仔不肯放弃。  
“我母亲还在位呢，不要着急。”  
Orm摆摆手请他们让出通道，他有台白色小沃尔沃，工作和购物会开，但是从来不载Arthur。  
“你又不是白雪公主！没有哪个王子的马能驼得动你！”  
他这样笑骂过，被Arthur捏着后脖子威胁要在引擎盖上干他。

Arthur按着遥控器等到半夜，王子的水晶鞋都在家里他怎么还不回来？然后他被一通紧急电话招走了，留守值班的狗仔们面面相觑看着他穿着常服快步走出来，一刻都没停直接钻进了军队的车里。两分钟后夏宫前面的狗仔们扛起设备全部往海边跑，有鲸鱼搁浅了，Orm王子就在现场！

 

Orm用束带箍住膝盖，免得被长裤拖累，夜里的海水特别凉，背心黏在身上，风吹过来全身的肌肉都在不受控制地打颤。  
亚特兰蒂斯的海岸线绵长曲折，很多地方陆地直直地劈开一直浸没到海底，是垂直潜水和赏鲸爱好者的天堂，同样每年都会有鲸鱼搁浅。他们曾经搞过投票是不是要人为地改造几处特别容易形成暗流的区域，免得幼鲸随着洋流迷路至此，但是动工又会导致噪音和物种受损，最终都被否决。  
亚特兰蒂斯人算是挺有应对经验的，但是游行日的当天夜里就闹成这样，终究是桩麻烦事。Orm开完会出来就看到原本滞留的人群往海边去，标语纸板被遗弃在地上，他和几个年轻议员一起过去了，Nereus也在。  
最早一批赶到现场的记者们还有机会靠近海水，路已经堵住了，志愿者都是走路跑步过来的，他们把人全部请到隔离线后面，包括从附近赶来的举着手机的民众们，几个学生模样的一路沿着隔离线跑，劝阻不要放出无人机干扰救援。海滩上竖起了灯，而从海面上望过去，通往海边的几条马路车灯闪烁，交通部摩托车的红色闪灯小虫子一样地飞到这里又飞到那里。

雨从绵绵细雨转成中雨，片刻间就下大了，留在岸上的志愿者和赶来的研究员们正在和气象所的人确认雷电可能性，已经搭起了帐篷，随时准备把人都招回来。忙着给鱼身浇水的人都围拢过来，这是头接近成年的幼鲸，他们准备的塑料布太小了只能勉强穿过腹部，可后援被堵在路上，东西运到海边天都要亮了。Nereus移到Orm旁边，接了两次才接住对面扔过来的绳子，根本够不到这边的结，只能拽在手里。  
“往前推！”Orm喊。  
他们卯足了劲想把鲸鱼往深海里推，可是风浪已经大起来了，鲸鱼被海浪带着，现在又是涨潮，Orm已经分不清脸上到底是汗还是雨水还是海水了。  
“好姑娘，加把劲。”  
Nereus摸着幼鲸的脊背，等着Orm的下一次口令。  
“等一下，等浪过去，”他们的脸上被海水猛扑了一次，“往前推！”  
有人手里的绳子脱了手，塑料布划进了水里，Orm和Nereus都被鲸鱼往后推了一把，仰面栽倒在浅滩里，互相扶着站起来。  
“谁让飞行器过来的！”  
Nereus看到了上空的无人机，恼火地冲着岸上喊，皇家办公室的人也过来了，他看到Vulko的发髻在人群的前面晃着。

渐渐穿着潜水服的人过来换手，Orm他们回岸上穿装备，有人潜下去捞到了塑料布，算是好消息这头鲸鱼并没有受伤，暴雨和海浪让它回不去也让它能暂时平安。  
Orm用毛巾干搓着上身，下半身已经换好了，潜水服挂在腰上。他往身上扑滑石粉，艰难地把手臂往衣服里塞。  
“女王天亮会到。”  
Vulko正在帮Nereus把滑石粉抹匀，踮着脚把潜水服往他后背上拉。  
“雨太大，让妈妈别来了。”  
“王子们都在海边，女王坐在家里喝茶可不像样。”  
Vulko想过来帮Orm，被他拒绝了，Nereus一边拉拉链一边朝他看了眼，Orm瞪了回去，他们刚才吵得可凶，议长喊“肃静”喊得脸红脖子粗的。  
“摄像机都看着呢，”Orm终于把袖子都穿好了，“连手机镜头都能摄到这边，你就不避嫌？”  
Nereus穿好鞋子，Vulko把反光带扣到他手臂上，另一个递给Orm。  
“在哪儿？”Nereus站起来，笑眯眯地问。  
Orm指了指一个方向。  
Nereus其实也没看清，但是他低头对着还在忙乎的Vulko就是一记热吻。Orm觉得记者一定拍到了他傻眼的蠢样子。  
Vulko很惊慌地推开他，下一刻放弃了一样把Nereus拉过来，把他的军牌重新挂到他脖子上。他们就像那张有名的老照片里一样，交换了一个吻，Nereus一脸得意地首先跨出了帐篷，把不知道做什么表情好的Orm落在后面。

海浪没有变大的迹象，又过来两架无人机，很快最早那架飞回去了，看来是找到了事主。Orm很光火，只能不停地抚摸着鲸鱼来平复心情，他们在等退潮，天快亮了不知道雨会不会再变大，如果风浪太大幼鲸不一定能顺利回家。  
一个大浪过来，鱼和人一起都往岸上扑了一下，志愿者们拉紧了塑料布上的延长绳，互相清点着人数。  
“看那边！”有人喊。  
“是军舰！”  
Orm甩开脸上的头发，一艘小型军舰的桅杆就在不远处，有人打了灯过来，照亮了鲸鱼回家的路。几艘小艇很快就乘风开了过来，为首的那艘上面是散着头发光着上身的Arthur，他看到了Orm，交换了一下眼神，然后从后面的人手上接过一支枪，对着那两台一直骚扰救援的无人机就是两枪。橡皮子弹的声音发闷，很快有人跳下来去打捞，岸上的人鼓起掌来。

Arthur带着几个士兵跳下来，拉出又一张塑料布，他从鲸肚子底下钻出来，没有错过Orm惊喜的眼神。  
“我们带着它走，船维持低速，但雷暴要来了，只要一往前拉，所有人都回岸上！”  
他们匆忙把绳索都扣上，志愿者小心地把绳结压在另一块塑料布上。  
“不要太快，她还太小了。”  
“跟踪器会追踪她的。”  
一名士兵扔给Arthur一只防水对讲机，他们开始逆着海浪往后退，很远的地方已经看到有亮光了，不确定是天快要亮了还是闪电。  
三艘小艇缓缓地带着鲸鱼往深海去，人们站在浅滩里等着，看到左侧的松开绳子转了个圈，很快中间的那个也松开了，最右边那艘带着鲸鱼驶出了视野，Arthur把对讲机打开好让大家都听到。

5分钟后，一阵欢呼从浅滩爆发，一直传到岸上，再传到隔离带后面。大家鼓起掌来，在欢呼声里引来了第一声雷。  
Arthur拉着Orm往回走，他们已经看到Atlanna的女官了，Arthur勾住Orm的脖子亲了亲他的头发。  
“我以为你们永远不会问了？”  
Atlanna抓着头上飞舞的围巾说，她指让Arthur当国王这件事。  
“不问。”  
“再议。”  
他们两个同时说。  
女王笑了笑，拉住了Orm的手，“慈善演唱会得延期了，正在安排。”  
“我还挺盼着的呢。”Orm吻了吻她的手背。

 

一周后雨还是不肯停，每天都下一点。Arthur只撑到Orm唱完第一首歌，海边要开一条专门用于救援的紧急通道，他要和交通部的人碰头开会，趁着民众还记得那条鲸鱼的事尽早定下来。  
他在车后座换上军服，耳机里是Orm快活的喘息声。  
“嘿，很快就是下一首了！”  
整个音乐节的人都看到他们的王子举起手机朝向人群，他在给他的丈夫直播。他们挥着简易雨衣，Orm奔到哪里就欢呼到哪里。

“太爱现了。”Nereus评价。

 

.fin


End file.
